


Encontro por Acidente

by Unsub_Writer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Attraction, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Accidents, Confessions, Crush at First Sight, Developing Friendship, Dildos, Engagement, Falling In Love, Family emergency, First Fight, First Meetings, First Time Blow Jobs, Gag Gift, Graduation, Homecoming, Language, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marriage Proposal, Mild Language, Mistakes, Mutual Attraction, Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rejection, Second Chances, Semi Public Sex, Separations, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Sleepovers, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Snark, Teen Crush, Valentine's Day, Vibrators, Viktor is an editor, Yuuri is a computer geek, alternative universe, bad decision
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsub_Writer/pseuds/Unsub_Writer
Summary: Viktor está tendo o pior dia de sua vida. Ele dormiu demais e está atrasado para o trabalho. Para melhorar ainda mais as coisas, bateu na traseira do carro à sua frente. Sua atitude muda rapidamente ao avistar o outro motorista.“Sinto muito, mesmo!” o condutor disse ao alcançá-lo.Ele ergueu uma mão, silenciosamente solicitando que aguardasse. A recepcionista finalmente atendeu ao telefone e direcionou a ligação ao chefe. Após informar que ele se atrasaria e não, não sabia a que horas chegaria, desligou o telefone e voltou sua atenção ao outro motorista.Ora, ora, o que temos aqui?O homem era alguns centímetros mais baixo que ele, cabelos pretos penteados para trás com um pouco de gel. Seus óculos deixavam a desejar, mas Viktor admirou os grandes olhos castanhos. A pele, suavemente bronzeada, era impecável e parecia tão macia que Viktor desejou passar a mão em sua bochecha. O corpo também parecia atraente, mas era difícil confirmar devido ao grande sobretudo que ele trajava.Resumindo, ele era simplesmente deslumbrante.





	1. Apenas um daqueles dias

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Met by Accident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309686) by [paxton1976](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976). 



> Notas da autora:
> 
> Hoje é o sétimo dia do evento YOIWeek2017, e o último. Estou triste que tenha chegado a um fim, mas feliz porque me diverti muito criando novas ideias e compartilhando-as com todo mundo.Expandi meu estilo e habilidades como escritora ao participar desse evento, por isso foi uma experiência de aprendizado também. 
> 
> O tema de hoje é Shall we skate (Vamos patinar?). Eu escolhi o tópico Universo Alternativo. Tive essa ideia há dias e esperei ansiosamente por hoje. Essa história retrata Yuuri e Viktor se conhecendo numa grande metrópole. Não darei muitos detalhes, visto que desejo que vocês leiam, mas é definitivamente um AU. Vou transformar isso numa série. Caso queira ser alertado quando eu postar, certifique-se de se inscrever. 
> 
> Outras notas:
> 
> Sistema de pontos em bilhetes: cada estado possui valores específicos na forma de pontos para diferentes infrações de trânsito.Pelo que puder ver em vários estados onde morei, sua licença geralmente é suspensa com seis pontos. Sou muito familiar a esse sistema. Mas não vamos entrar nesse assunto.
> 
> Yuuri é um administrador de rede e expert em segurança cibernética. Foi extremamente fácil escrever isso, pois é o meu trabalho na vida real. Nãoentrei em detalhes técnicos ao descrever minha carreira para os outros, pois sempre percebo um olhar vidrado em seus rostos. Agora respondo um rápido “trabalho com computadores”. Minha mochila de trabalho é exatamente como descrevi neste capítulo. Ferramentas, fios, peças, softwares e CDs. Sim, tenho duas cópias de ‘Carmen’, e mais uma em meu celular. Não, não sou viciada (MENTIRA!). É minha ópera predileta.  
> Acho que por enquanto é só. Caso me lembre de algo que precise ser explicado, adicionarei mais notas depois.
> 
>  
> 
> NOTA DO TRADUTOR (ou seja, eu!!): É UMA TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA/ Beta'd pela fofíssima Lary Di Angello (ainda temos um longo caminho pela frente!). Conversei com a Pax e ela ficou super contente com a ideia. Seu único pedido foi para que a fic fosse postada aqui no ao3, por isso peço que não a repostem em outra plataforma.

Era simplesmente ótimo.

Esta estava se tornando a pior manhã de todas.

Ele agarrou o celular do banco do passageiro, abriu a porta do motorista e saiu do carro. Pressionou a discagem rápida para sua chefe e aguardou a recepcionista atender. Olhou para o lado e avistou o outro motorista se aproximar. Dando a volta pela frente do carro, fez uma careta ao ver o metal amassado e a água fervente saindo do radiador. O para choque do outro veículo estava encaixado numa cerca. Era a última coisa que ele precisava hoje.

"Sinto muito, mesmo!” o condutor disse ao alcançá-lo.

Ele ergueu uma mão, silenciosamente solicitando que aguardasse. A recepcionista finalmente atendeu ao telefone e direcionou a ligação para sua chefe. Após informar que ele se atrasaria e não, não sabia a que horas chegaria, desligou o celular e voltou sua atenção ao outro motorista.

Ora, ora, o que temos aqui?

O homem era alguns centímetros mais baixo que ele, cabelos pretos penteados para trás com um pouco de gel. Seus óculos deixavam a desejar, mas Viktor admirou os grandes olhos castanhos. A pele, suavemente bronzeada, era impecável e aparentava ser tão macia que Viktor desejou passar a mão em sua bochecha. O corpo também parecia atraente, mas era difícil confirmar devido ao grande sobretudo que trajava.

Resumindo, ele era simplesmente deslumbrante.

“Eu sinto muito! Alguém entrou na minha frente e tive que pisar nos freios”, divagou o homem.

“Oh, não, você derramou café no seu casaco.” O sujeito colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, tirando-as em seguida e procurando por algo na parte superior da vestimenta. “Não consigo encontrar meu lenço” murmurou, parecendo confuso.

“Não se preocupe”, respondeu Viktor, retirando um lenço de seda do próprio casaco e esfregando onde estava molhado a fim de secar o máximo possível. “Acredito que devemos chamar a polícia, senhor...” começou, incitando o homem a revelar seu nome.

“Katsuki. Sou Yuuri Katsuki. E você é...?” perguntou, estendendo a mão.

“Viktor Nikiforov.” Respondeu ele, apertando a mão de Yuuri. “É um prazer conhecê-lo, embora preferisse que fosse em outras circunstâncias.”

“O prazer é meu.” Viktor sorriu. Yuuri literalmente corou. Era maravilhoso.

Ele se virou, gesticulando para o carro destruído.

“Vou buscar o cartão do seguro. Volto em um minuto” informou, voltando para o veículo.

Viktor observou-o se afastar, admirando o discreto balançar de seus quadris.

“Bem, isso definitivamente melhorou meu dia”, falou para si mesmo.

Apesar de estar horrivelmente aborrecido pela perda do carro, agradeceu aos deuses taciturnamente por terem colocado aquele docinho em seu caminho. Deu uma risadinha, notando que havia colidido com ele literal e figurativamente.

Viktor caminhou até o lado do passageiro e abriu a porta, revistando o console central até encontrar o cartão do seguro e o registro. Ansioso para compartilhar informações pessoais com Yuuri, voltou à frente do veículo e esperou que o outro homem retornasse.

Yuuri regressou com seus documentos e uma larga mochila quadrada. Viktor não conseguia entender porque alguém precisaria de uma mochila tão grande. Ambos trocaram números de telefone e endereços, além de informações sobre o seguro. Quando Viktor terminou de escrever o endereço de Yuuri atrás de seu cartão, um anoso policial chegou. Ele declarou que um pedestre ligara avisando sobre o acidente, e perguntou se algum deles estava ferido. Após acusar a ausência de ferimentos, o policial os afastou para obter as duas versões do incidente. Uma vez terminados os depoimentos, o guarda despachou seu subordinado, unindo-se aos dois homens.

“A boa notícia é que os relatos estão de acordo, então não haverá maiores problemas. Vocês facilitaram o trabalho do perito. A má notícia,” continuou ele, olhando para Viktor, “é que você terá que pagar pelos danos. Seu para choque colidiu na traseira do carro do senhor Katsuki, e a lei me obriga a cobrá-lo por isso.”

“Mas é injusto! Eu freei violentamente. Ele nem teve tempo de reagir!” Yuuri gritou. Viktor deu um sorrisinho, pensando como era amável que o outro quisesse livrá-lo da cobrança.

“Assim são as coisas, filho.” Viktor sentiu-se entretido ao notar a face de Yuuri se fechar num breve ato de raiva.

O policial anotou a multa, entregando o bilhete. Viktor fez uma careta ao ver o valor. Não bastasse seu carro estar destruído e ter uma batalha iminente com a compainha de seguro, havia sido multado em quatrocentos dólares e perdido dois pontos na carteira de habilitação. Ele não deveria ter saído da cama essa manhã.

“Sinto muito, Viktor. Por favor, me deixe pagar a multa. Realmente não foi sua culpa” Yuuri cochichou.

Viktor estava emocionado. Yuuri se sentira mal e desejava melhorar a situação de algum modo. Esse rapaz era diferente. Viktor até esperou que o paraíso se abrisse, com a luz divina brilhando em Yuuri ao destacar seu halo.

“Não será necessário. Mas aprecio a oferta” respondeu, sorrindo.

Foi recompensado com aquele rubor maravilhoso. Suspirou intimamente, imaginando que poderia passar o dia inteiro vendo Yuuri corar e ainda assim ser feliz.

“Bom, será que posso ao menos lhe comprar outro café? Descendo alguns quarteirões há uma cafeteria, costumo ir lá todas as manhãs.”

“Claro. Só vou pegar minha maleta.” Viktor retornou ao lado do passageiro.

Encontrou-a no chão, aberta e com papéis espalhados para todos os lados. Suspirando, se amaldiçoou por não ter apertado os fechos ao jogar os documentos lá dentro. Ele receava organizá-los.

Retornou para Yuuri e os dois caminharam até a cafeteria, discorrendo sobre assuntos insignificantes, como o tempo. O ar havia começado a mudar os ventos de inverno, abrindo espaço para o discreto calor da primavera. Yuuri apontou crocus florescendo ao passarem por um canteiro.

“Viu? É um sinal de que a primavera está chegando. Crocus são as primeiras flores a desabrochar no ano. Desafiam até mesmo a neve”, explicou.

“Você com certeza sabe bastante sobre plantas.” Provocou Viktor, sorrindo quando o infame rubor alcançou as bochechas do outro.

“Minha mãe plantou crocus em casa. Ela me entretinha com detalhes sobre cada flor naquele jardim. Não dei muita importância na época, mas sinto falta agora” explicou nostálgico.

“Você não pode voltar para casa e visitá-la?” questionou Viktor.

“Minha família está no Japão. Eles possuem um termas, dificilmente saem de lá. E, considerando o meu trabalho, é raro ter um tempo livre.”

A conversa cessou quando entraram na cafeteria. Viktor inclinou a cabeça e leu o cardápio, decidindo entre um caramelo macchiato ou um latte de caramelo salgado. Levou um dedo aos lábios enquanto escolhia. Saiu do transe ao ouvir uma voz com sotaque leve chamar por ele.

“Viktor, o que vai querer?”

“Hmm... Qual você acha melhor? O caramelo macchiato ou o latte de caramelo salgado?”

“Honestamente eu não sei. Geralmente peço café com leite e dois cubos de açúcar” Yuuri respondeu.

Viktor o encarou com horror zombeteiro. Ficou satisfeito quando Yuuri sorriu, mas o que o alegrou mais foi perceber que o sorriso alcançava seus olhos. Aquelas belas órbitas castanhas brilhavam mais do que qualquer estrela que ele já vira, deixando-o sem fôlego.

“O que você recomenda, prezada senhorita?” perguntou Viktor, voltando sua atenção para a barista.

Riu ao notar o embaraço da moça. Sabia que possuía boa aparência, mas não acreditava ser tão bonito quanto já haviam lhe dito. Ele era sedutor e gostava de fazer as pessoas se sentirem bem com elas mesmas. Dificilmente concordava com as coisas que dizia, mas valeria à pena se pudesse melhorar a autoestima de alguém com suas palavras.

A barista indicou o macchiato, então Viktor o escolheu. Yuuri insistiu para comprar o maior copo disponível. Uma vez escolhidos os cafés, Yuuri sacudiu o braço para olhar o relógio.

“Estou atrasado. É melhor eu ir” disse. Viktor podia jurar ter escutado notas de desapontamento em sua voz.

“Também estou atrasado mas, considerando o dia horrível, nem me importo. Vamos nos sentar, apreciar nossas bebidas e nos conhecer” sugeriu.

“Você quer conhecer a pessoa que destruiu seu carro?” Yuuri questionou, chocado.

“Sim, quero.” Viktor afirmou, gesticulando para que encontrassem uma mesa. Eles se instalaram numa mesa no canto. Yuuri ergueu a tampa do café, assoprando-o, enquanto Viktor pensou, pela milionésima vez no dia, que ele era absolutamente adorável.

Viktor tomou um gole da bebida, fechando os olhos com prazer ao sentir o sabor do caramelo queimar suas papilas gustativas.

“Oh, isso é bom. Isso é muito bom” disse ele, abrindo os olhos ao ouvir uma risadinha serena. Música para seus ouvidos.

“Nunca vi alguém gostar tanto assim de café”, brincou Yuuri.

“Não é pelo café, mas pelo caramelo. Eu faria qualquer coisa por caramelo”, respondeu com um sorriso.

“Qualquer coisa, é? Melhor eu me lembrar disso” Yuuri declarou, corando quando Viktor forçou um sorriso e piscou para ele.

“Gostaria de fazer uma pergunta. Onde foi que encontrou uma mochila dessas? Por que alguém precisaria de uma mochila tão grande?”

Yuuri olhou para a mochila e depois para Viktor. Segurou a alça, erguendo-a e colocando-a em cima da mesa.

“Quer ver o que tem aqui dentro?” perguntou.

“Claro. Estou curioso.”

Yuuri soltou o fecho, puxando o tecido e abrindo o zíper de um grande bolso. Inclinou a mochila e deixou Viktor espiar seu conteúdo. Suas sobrancelhas se uniram ao avistar diferentes tipos de chaves de fenda, pinças de plástico, grampos, vários fios elásticos e peças que ele nem imaginava a utilidade. Havia uma enorme pilha de discos num bolso interno.

“Posso?” indagou, segurando a alça com uma mão.

“Claro.”

Viktor retirou os discos do bolso, observando-os. Alguns eram cds de softwares, mas havia discos de música na coleção. Ele reconheceu alguns: um popular cantor britânico de jazz, algumas óperas, várias em idiomas desconhecidos. Ele assumiu serem em japonês.

“Você tem uma coleção bem eclética” declarou, “mas por que há duas cópias de Carmen?”

“É minha ópera predileta. Caso uma seja danificada, terei outra como segurança”, explicou.

“Por que não coloca uma cópia em seu telefone? Não tem um aplicativo para isso?”

“Mas eu tenho uma” revelou, o rubor discreto voltando ao seu rosto. “Eu realmente gosto dessa ópera.”

“Diria que sim.” Viktor sorriu. Não querendo fazer Yuuri ter vergonha de sua obsessão, tomou um gole do café antes de mudar de assunto. “Qual profissão faria um homem carregar tantas ferramentas?”

“Oh, trabalho com informação tecnológica. Mais especificamente com administração de redes e segurança cibernética. No entanto, faço muitos reparos. Quando os servidores param, sempre sou chamado” explicou.

“Parece complicado.”

“Ah, mas não é. Trabalho com computadores há anos. Poderia fazer isso enquanto durmo” admitiu, obviamente degradando seu próprio talento.

“Bem, acho impressionante.”

Yuuri sorriu para ele e bebeu um pouco de café, encarando a mochila junto à parede.

“Você disse que precisava pegar a maleta em seu carro”, observou.

“Sim, e eu peguei” Viktor respondeu, bebendo novamente o café.

“Aquilo não é uma maleta” afirmou.

“É, sim”.

“Viktor, é uma mochila de correio” Yuuri disse, rindo quando Viktor arregalou os olhos em choque, levando uma mão ao peito.

“Yuuri, você me magoa!” gritou, fingindo horror. Sua explosão chamou a atenção de vários fregueses, mas Viktor os ignorou. Yuuri era o único que merecia sua atenção naquele momento.

“Amazon disse que era uma maleta” declarou, “e isso me faz sentir importante.” Yuuri tremeu com a própria risada. Enxugou as lágrimas que estavam se formando em seus olhos e encarou Viktor novamente.

“O que você faz?” questionou. “Digo, qual o seu trabalho.”

“Sou um editor.”

“Um editor? O que significa isso? Você trabalha num jornal, companhia de website ou algo assim?”

Viktor balançou a cabeça antes de responder.

“Não, trabalho numa companhia de edição de livros. Entrevisto escritores potencias e firmados a respeito de suas obras. Leio manuscritos, faço correções e ofereço sugestões que podem ajudá-los a melhorar a escrita. Também faço parte do comitê que aprova ou não os livros. Odeio ter que informar às pessoas que não iremos publicá-las. A alegria foge de seus olhos” finalizou, olhando para o copo de isopor que girava em suas mãos.

“Você faz isso com muita frequência?”

“Mais do que gostaria. Aceitamos menos de dez por cento dos novos escritores. A maior parte de nossas publicações é de autores conhecidos. É injusto, mas é assim que os negócios funcionam”, esclareceu.

“Acho que eu não conseguiria fazer o seu trabalho” Yuuri admitiu.

“Às vezes também me sinto assim. Especialmente em dias que preciso ler um manuscrito horrível. Você nem imagina quantas vezes desejei bater na cabeça com minha caneta” resmungou.

“Espere. Você não lê ou faz correções num laptop ou tablet?” indagou Yuuri. Viktor ficou impressionado e lisonjeado por ele ter tantas dúvidas, por estar genuinamente interessado.

“Não, faço isso da maneira antiga. Gosto de sentir o papel em minhas mãos, do som quando viro as páginas. Cria a atmosfera perfeita.”

“Entendo o que diz” Yuuri concordou, retirando um livro do bolso externo da mochila e mostrando a ele. Foi surpreendido com uma risada de Viktor.

“É um dos nossos. Obrigado por contribuir com o meu salário” brincou, rindo.

“Sério? É um dos meus autores favoritos. Não tenho um predileto, mas adoro os escritores que a Integral publica. Você realmente trabalha para eles?”

“Sim, sou um dos três editores seniores.”

“Não brinca! Não acredito em você!”

Viktor tirou a carteira do bolso e procurou pelo porta cartões. Retirou uma pequena caixa platinada e puxou um cartão, entregando para Yuuri e observando-o ler o papel. Ele voltou os olhos para Viktor um minuto depois, balbuciando.

“Wow. Estou completamente impressionado.”

Viktor colocou um cotovelo na mesa, apoiando o queixo nas mãos e ignorando o comentário.

“Não é uma grande coisa” comentou.

“Bom, ao menos permita que eu o agradeça por me prover leitura de qualidade enquanto espero que um SO carregue e seja instalado no servidor” Yuuri falou, abaixando a cabeça. Viktor riu, entretido.

“De nada” disse, aceitando o comentário gracioso. “Mas o que é um SO?”

“Sistema operacional. Sabe, como o Windows ou MacSO que você tem em seu computador?” retorquiu, pausando quando Viktor assentiu. “Isso é um SO. Ele integra outros programas e permite que rodem. É a base. Às vezes trabalho com Windows, mas o principal é o Linux. É outro sistema operacional, embora seja usado principalmente por administradores de servidores ou geeks como eu.”

“É bastante informação. Agora é minha vez de ficar impressionado. Seu trabalho parece bem mais divertido que o meu.”

“É bem tedioso, na verdade. Passo a maior parte do tempo sentado, então levo outras coisas para fazer. Costumo ler e ouvir música.”

“Então, se o meu laptop quebrar, já sei quem chamar” Viktor provocou.

“Sim, claro. Vou te dar um desconto camarada” Yuuri sorriu maliciosamente para Viktor.

Eles foram interrompidos por uma vibração próxima. Viktor tirou o celular do bolso, pressionando alguns ícones na tela e lendo uma mensagem de texto recente. Era de sua chefe.

“Falando em trabalho, minha superior está me ameaçando fisicamente se eu não chegar logo. Acho que esta é minha deixa” declarou, levantando e recolhendo seus pertences. Yuuri levantou alguns segundos depois e retirou a mochila da mesa, colocando-a nos ombros.

“Bem, Yuuri, ainda que tenhamos nos conhecido de uma maneira terrível, adorei passar um tempo com você. Talvez possamos nos encontrar novamente?”

“Possivelmente. Tenha um ótimo dia” Yuuri sorriu pare ele.

Ele se virou e caminhou até a saída, Viktor observando-o passar ao lado da janela e desaparecer na multidão.

_Espero que seja mais cedo do que tarde, Yuuri._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ele estava se perguntando se deveria ou não há horas. Estava ficando tarde. Caso não fizesse agora, não faria mais. Pegou o pedaço de papel sobre a mesa e pressionou os dígitos na tela, apertando o botão ‘discar’. Contou as chamadas, sentindo o coração acelerar. Havia quase desistido quando a pessoa atendeu ao terceiro toque.

 _“Alô?”_ indagou a voz, parecendo extremamente sonolenta.

“Yuuri?”

_“Sim. Posso perguntar quem é?”_

“É o Viktor.”

“ _Viktor? Oh, Viktor! Desculpe. Foi um longo dia. Costumo ter uma memória melhor.”_

Viktor deu uma risadinha no telefone, imaginando o belo rubor subido pelo pescoço de Yuuri.

“Tudo bem. Quis ligar para ter certeza de que você está bem. Sabe, depois ao acidente. Alguns machucados levam um tempo para aparecer. Como contusões no pescoço ou algo assim.”

_“Oh, não! Estou bem. Um pouco dolorido pelo cinto de segurança, mas fora isso tudo bem. E você?”_

Viktor estava tocado pela preocupação de Yuuri, pensando que ele era incomum. Não bastasse ser o homem mais delicioso que  já vira, possuía um coração extremamente bom.

“Está tudo bem comigo.” Não estava disposto a contar sobre o hematoma eu seu peito, causado pelo cinto de segurança.

 _“Bem, isso é ótimo. Podia ter sido pior._ ”

“Definitivamente.”

A ligação ficou em silêncio por vários minutos. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer. Viktor ouviu Yuuri pigarrear.

_“Hum, Viktor?”_

“Sim?”

_“Gostaria de, hum, gostaria de ir a uma livraria comigo, sábado de manhã? Quero comprar alguns livros novos e pensei que poderia me ajudar a escolher algo decente.”_

O pedido fez Viktor sorrir como um idiota. Yuuri queria vê-lo de novo. Sua timidez e seu nervosismo eram adoráveis. Ele decidiu se divertir um pouco com isso.

“Depende.”

_“Como assim?”_

“Bem, você quer que o Viktor editor ou que o Viktor pessoa o ajude a escolher livros?”

_“Oh! Hum, o Viktor pessoa. Não gosto de trabalhar aos fins de semana então não pedirei que os outros façam isso. Fiquei impressionado com seu vocabulário quando conversamos na cafeteria hoje de manhã. Você usa palavras atípicas. Uma pessoa com vocabulário extenso geralmente denota inteligência, boa educação, ou os dois. Isso e, hum...”_

“E?”

_“Eu queria vê-lo de novo.”_

Os olhos de Viktor se arregalaram e calor percorreu seu corpo. Ele passou o telefone para o outro ouvido, umedecendo os lábios antes de responder.

“Gostaria de acompanhá-lo. A que horas podemos nos encontrar?”

Eles trocaram detalhes e planos para o próximo sábado. Viktor não conseguia lembrar qual fora a última vez que se sentira tão ansioso por algo. Sua vida girava em torno da profissão. Ele costumava passar os fins de semana lendo manuscritos cuidadosamente. Estavam se despedindo quando Yuuri admitiu algo que aqueceu seu coração.

_“Viktor, estou realmente feliz que tenha ligado.”_

“Eu também. Mas você parece exausto, então vou deixá-lo ir. Durma bem e te vejo no sábado.”

_“Boa noite, Viktor.”_

“Boa noite, Yuuri.”

Viktor caminhou até a luminária em seu quarto. Estava borbulhando de alegria quando a desligou, envolvendo o quarto em escuridão.

“Até sábado, meu doce Yuuri.”


	2. Bons livros, satisfação certa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor esteve esperando ansiosamente pelo dia em que marcaram de se encontrar na livraria, tendo momentos mais agradáveis do que poderia imaginar.
> 
> Quando Viktor chegou à livraria, Yuuri esperava por ele. O jovem estava observando as pessoas que passavam à sua frente. Viktor sorriu, percebendo que Yuuri procurava por ele.
> 
> “Yuuri!”
> 
> O rapaz se virou em direção ao grito. Sorriu animadamente ao avistar Viktor e acenou com entusiasmo. Viktor caminhou até ele, seu coração radiante por vê-lo novamente. Conseguiu distinguir o físico de Yuuri com mais clareza, e era de dar água na boca. Yuuri trajava camisa xadrez cinza e preta sobre uma camiseta cinza. Viktor notou o pequeno pneuzinho no abdômen, mas a forma como o tecido se agarrava no tórax acelerou seus batimentos. E os jeans, oh, os jeans deveriam ser considerados ilegais. Pareciam ser uma segunda pele, moldando-se às pernas perfeitamente.
> 
> A primeira impressão de Viktor sobre Yuuri estava correta: ele era absolutamente delicioso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas da autora: 
> 
> Esse é o segundo capítulo de Encontro por Acidente. Estou me divertindo muito com a história, e espero que vocês também estejam. Nem posso dizer o quão grata sou pela aceitação dessa fic. Espero que continue a ganhar popularidade.  
> Ok, vamos seguir com as notas!
> 
> 54 Fahrenheit equivalem a 12 graus Celsius. Queria que os leitores que não vivem nos EUA pudessem entender.
> 
> Os enredos dos livros que o Viktor lê para Yuuri, até onde sei, são inexistentes. Entretanto, um deles é o sumário de um livro que estou escrevendo desde o ano passado. Espero terminá-lo até o final deste ano. Mas não revelarei qual é :)
> 
> Eu inventei as Crônicas de Triunvirato. Não faço ideia se é real ou não. Por favor, me avisem se for, pois quero dar os devidos créditos.
> 
> O Monstro no Fim deste Livro é uma obra da Vila Sésamo, publicada pela Golden Books. Um dos meus prediletos quando eu era criança. Na verdade, vi um exemplar outro dia na Barnes & Noble, por isso resolvi inclui-lo na história.
> 
> E nosso querido Phichit já está shippando Viktuuri. Vai lá, Phichit! Mas vocês terão que esperar um pouquinho ;)
> 
> Espero que gostem do capítulo.

O sol havia nascido o suficiente para atravessar as finas cortinas do quarto. Ele parou em frente ao closet, pressionando um dedo nos lábios enquanto ponderava sobre o que vestir.

_O que usar para fazer alguém se apaixonar loucamente?_

Viktor analisou cada peça em seu armário. Suspirando em resignação, deslocou-se até a cama e se apoiou na cabeceira, tateando a área até encontrar o celular. Rolou na cama e tocou a tela do aparelho várias vezes para abrir o aplicativo do tempo.

“Hmm, 12 graus com ventanias”, murmurou para si mesmo. “Bom, isso elimina algumas opções.”

Jogou o aparelho de volta na cama e levantou, voltando para o closet. Moveu os cabides até encontrar um suéter creme de cashmere, um blazer marrom de cotelê e jeans azuis e gastos. Segurou as peças para formar o figurino, decidindo se o conjunto seria aceitável. Atirou as roupas no colchão e foi tomar um banho.

Despiu-se no banheiro, colocou as roupas sujas no cesto e ligou o chuveiro, esperando a água aquecer. O vapor havia preenchido o banheiro antes mesmo que ele entrasse na ducha. Fechando os olhos enquanto permitia que a água quente percorresse seu corpo, refletiu sobre os últimos dias.

A maior parte deles havia sido terrível. Ele se envolvera num acidente de carro e seu amado Volvo ficara arruinado. Possuía uma multa ultrajante para pagar em menos de duas semanas. Estava envolvido em uma batalha implacável com a companhia de seguro, jurando que quando a situação fosse resolvida, se desassociaria da empresa como faria com um hábito ruim e procuraria outra firma. Ninguém deveria ter que passar pelo mesmo que ele. Mas a companhia se recusara a pagar, optando por aguardar o laudo policial e a declaração dos representantes do outro motorista.

Sua chefe o repreendera incansavelmente no dia do acidente, censurando-o por não informar o motivo do atraso, bem como o horário em que voltaria ao trabalho. Ele era um funcionário e, mesmo sendo um editor sênior, não possuía autoridade sobre a própria agenda. Ele apenas concordara, revirando os olhos ao sair de sua sala.

Uma enorme pilha de manuscritos fora amontoada em sua mesa na sexta feira de manhã. Quando entrou em seu escritório naquela manhã, parou e colocou as mãos nos quadris em desaprovação. Saiu dali, dirigindo-se à sua assistente, batendo o pé impacientemente enquanto a aguardava finalizar uma ligação. Ao olhar para o homem e ver sua expressão perturbada, ela empalideceu e informou que retornaria a chamada em um momento mais oportuno.

“O-o que posso fazer pelo senhor, senhor Nikiforov?”, gaguejou.

“Já lhe disse, me chame de Viktor. Quem despejou toda aquela merda em minha mesa?”

“Foi o Carl, por ordem da Glória. Sinto muito. Tentei recusar, mas então ele falou de quem era a ordem. Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar?”, perguntou.

Viktor fechou os olhos e pressionou uma mão na testa, suspirando sonoramente. Concluiu tratar-se de uma vingança pelo atraso do outro dia. Aquela mulher tinha a fama de ser uma megera sem coração. Ele nunca recebera tamanha reprimenda, mas havia uma primeira vez para tudo.

Passou o resto do dia organizando os manuscritos de acordo com os gêneros e começou a lê-los. Resolveu iniciar com a pilha de ficção histórica, pois era o tema de que menos gostava. Pensando consigo mesmo, imaginou que Glória deveria estar furiosa para lhe obrigar a ler romances históricos. Aquela porcaria fez Viktor sentir vontade de vomitar, mas fazia parte da profissão, então ele leu os documentos.

Ao anoitecer, encheu a maleta com o maior número de manuscritos possível. Estaria insanamente ocupado devido ao serviço extra, mas se recusava a trabalhar no sábado. Já tinha planos. Tais planos envolviam um raio de sol que entrara em sua vida naquela semana. Havia conhecido Yuuri Katsuki. Sorriu, pensando no quão literal fora aquela batida. Perdera o ar no minuto em que o vira, desenvolvendo um amor platônico instantaneamente. Yuuri era tão bondoso, humilde, adorável e inocente. O rubor em suas bochechas fazia o coração de Viktor derreter. Ele parecera estar genuinamente interessado não apenas no trabalho de Viktor, mas também no homem por trás do profissional. Não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que isso acontecera. Era esplêndido.

Mas também o assustava.

Ele nunca se sentira tão atraído por alguém. Embora admitisse ainda ser cedo demais para saber qual seria seu relacionamento com Yuuri, não deixou de ponderar sobre isso. Estava acostumado a ter encontros sexuais rápidos, porém intensos. Nunca investiu sentimentos, por isso nem mesmo os considerava relacionamentos.

Viktor bloqueou os pensamentos, passando a mão no rosto quando a água esfriou. Lavou os cabelos e o corpo rapidamente, saindo do chuveiro antes que congelasse. Vestiu os jeans e caminhou em direção à cozinha. Decidiu que estava com vontade de comer torradas com geléia de framboesa e morango, permanecendo sem o suéter a fim de evitar que se sujasse. Ao terminar, retirou as migalhas da mesa e voltou para o quarto. Uma vez vestido, se olhou no espelho e decidiu que estava apresentável, mas precisava arrumar o cabelo. Parecia um esfregão molhado e emaranhado.

Retornou ao banheiro, pegando o secador no armário. Colocou uma porção de mousse na mão, apoiou a lata na pia e deslizou a mão pelos fios. Contente por ter espalhado o produto homogeneamente, se inclinou e secou o cabelo. Finalizou o penteado com os dedos, ficando satisfeito apenas quando o último fio ficou seco. Andou até o closet próximo à porta de entrada do apartamento, selecionando um par de mocassins de couro marrom e calçando-os antes de verificar sua aparência num espelho próximo.

“Oh, senhor Nikiforov, o senhor está muito atraente hoje!” exclamou, sorrindo abertamente.

“Muito obrigado, senhor Nikiforov. Digo o mesmo!”

O sorriso sumiu dos lábios e ele continuou a encarar seu reflexo.

“Você é um verdadeiro idiota, sabia?” perguntou ao gêmeo no espelho, mostrando a língua.

Depois de pegar as chaves na mesa de centro e se certificar de que estava com a carteira, saiu rumo à livraria.

 

**********

 

Quando Viktor chegou à livraria, Yuuri esperava por ele. O jovem estava observando as pessoas que passavam à sua frente. Viktor sorriu, percebendo que Yuuri procurava por ele.

“Yuuri!”

O rapaz se virou em direção ao grito. Sorriu animadamente ao avistar Viktor e acenou com entusiasmo. Viktor caminhou até ele, seu coração radiante por vê-lo novamente. Conseguiu distinguir o físico de Yuuri com mais clareza, e era de dar água na boca. Yuuri trajava camisa xadrez cinza e preta sobre uma camiseta cinza. Viktor notou o pequeno pneuzinho no abdômen, mas a forma como o tecido se agarrava no tórax acelerou seus batimentos. E os jeans, oh, os jeans deveriam ser considerados ilegais. Pareciam ser uma segunda pele, moldando-se às pernas perfeitamente.

A primeira impressão de Viktor sobre Yuuri estava correta: ele era absolutamente delicioso.

“Viktor! Estou tão feliz por você ter podido vir. E obrigado por me ajudar. Agradeço muito. Aqui,” disse, entregando um copo de isopor fechado, “um caramelo macchiato.”

“Wow! Obrigado!” Viktor exclamou ao beber um gole, fechando os olhos com prazer. Risinhos o trouxeram de volta à realidade, fazendo-o estreitar as pálpebras e sorrir maliciosamente para Yuuri.

“O quê?”

“Nada” Yuuri respondeu, corando levemente. “Só acho fofo quando você faz isso.”

Viktor podia jurar que sentira o coração parar. Seu paquera havia acabado de chamá-lo de fofo. Talvez ainda houvesse esperança para ele, afinal.

“Sim, sim. Não sou fofo, sou elegante” respondeu, sorrindo labiosamente para o outro.

“Como quiser” disse Yuuri com tom divertido, mas discordando.

Viktor empurrou a grande porta de carvalho, ouvindo-a ranger ao abrir, e gesticulou para que Yuuri fosse àsua frente.

“Vamos?”

“Claro. Obrigado” Yuuri agradeceu enquanto adentrava a loja. O recinto não estava muito movimentado, pois ainda era bem cedo. Filas e filas de estantes escuras de cerejeira estavam minuciosamente dispostas. Yuuri fez um breve tour com Viktor, mostrando as diferentes sessões. Ao terminar a excursão, pararam próximo ao corredor central. Viktor estava perdido em pensamentos, o indicador pressionado nos lábios enquanto ele encarava os pálidos azulejos de mármore no chão.

“Em primeiro lugar, preciso saber quais são seus gêneros favoritos. Isso me ajudará a diminuir possíveis escolhas.”

Yuuri franziu o cenho num ato de concentração ao refletir sobre os livros que gostava. Deu algumas batidinhas no queixo e observou o teto. Viktor percebeu o momento exato em que Yuuri chegou a uma conclusão, pois sua face tornou-se radiante.

“Bom, eu gosto de suspenses e thrillers. Suspenses psicológicos são incríveis, embora alguns tenham me enojado. Acho que vai depender do enredo. Mas o meu favorito...” ele se calou, corando discretamente e unindo os dedos indicadores.

“Qual é, Yuuri?” pressionou Viktor.

“Promete que não vai me achar imaturo ou idiota?” questionou, hesitante em contar a Viktor.

“Claro que não farei isso. Por que eu o julgaria pelas coisas que gosta?” indagou, sorrindo para ele.

“Eu realmente amo ficção científica e fantasia. Sempre me perco nesses mundos, principalmente com fantasias. Gosto de imaginar que sou o herói humilde e improvável que salva o dia, a descrição desses universos me enlouquece. Quando leio esses livros, sinto que há um filme passando em minha cabeça.” Falou rapidamente, o êxtase visível em suas palavras. “Mas tenho certeza de que não quer saber disso. Deve me achar um completo imbecil.”

“Não, não acho, Yuuri. Isso é incrível! Além do mais, indica que a obra é bem escrita. Quando o leitor consegue imergir nos mundos imaginários dessa maneira, constrói uma memória para a qual sempre poderá voltar. Amo ter essa sensação quando estou lendo um manuscrito. Se isso o torna um idiota, então também sou um, visto que faço isso com grande frequência”, Viktor esperava que a explicação diminuísse o desconforto de Yuuri. Foi recompensado com um sorriso radiante que fez os olhos de Yuuri brilharem como nunca. No entanto, havia algo diferente. Ele uniu as sobrancelhas ao perceber o que.

“O que foi?” Yuuri perguntou, a alegria de instantes atrás desaparecendo completamente de seu rosto.

“Seus óculos.” Yuuri tocou a região entre os olhos, lembrando que estava com as lentes de contato e se perguntando o que Viktor estaria pensando.

“O que têm eles?”

“Estava usando-os no outro dia. Só precisa colocá-los quando vai dirigir?” Viktor questionou.

“Não, preciso usá-los sempre” respondeu, notando uma expressão de confusão brotar no rosto de Viktor. “Fico cego como um morcego sem eles. Mas não tive tempo de colocar as lentes naquele dia, então optei pelos óculos, mesmo.”

“Ah”, continuou Viktor, “você está... diferente.”

Yuuri se sentiu desprevenido. Não sabia o que dizer.

“E isso é bom ou ruim?”

“É bom, definitivamente bom.” Viktor sorriu torto para ele.

Yuuri assentiu e se virou, caminhando em direção à nova seção de fantasia. Viktor o observou, notando que a fluidez de seus movimentos era extremamente sedutora. Isso era ainda melhor do que a prévia da outra semana, quando Yuuri voltara para o carro. Ele se forçou a sair do devaneio, pensando consigo mesmo.

_Esse homem será a causa da minha morte._

 

**********

 

Viktor se uniu a Yuuri alguns momentos depois e sorriu para ele. Yuuri analisava os inúmeros títulos à sua frente, cenho franzido em concentração profunda. Sobressaltou-se ao notar o movimento próximo. Viktor o havia alcançado e pegado gentilmente um livro, virando-o para ler a sinopse.

“Achou algo interessante?” indagou, mantendo os olhos baixos enquanto folheava a obra.

“Nada me chamou a atenção até agora. Talvez eu não devesse tê-lo convidado” murmurou.

Viktor ergueu a cabeça de repente. Por que Yuuri estava tendo dúvidas agora? Sentiu o ar deixar seus pulmões.

“Eu disse que não queria sua ajuda como editor, mas todas as perguntas que tenho são relacionadas à sua profissão” Yuuri explicou.

Viktor respirou aliviado e sorriu para ele.

“Desde que não comece a jogar caixas cheias de manuscritos em mim ficaremos bem, ok?” brincou, sentindo-se excessivamente feliz ao ouvir a risada de Yuuri. Oh, como ele amava aquele som. Estava rapidamente se tornando o seu predileto.

“Então” Viktor continuou, “por que não me diz o que tem em mente?”

“Tem certeza?” Yuuri ainda parecia incerto.

“Sim.”

“Você já leu algum desses?” gesticulou para três estantes.

Viktor levou um tempinho para examiná-las, indo de um título para outro a fim de analisar todos. Escolheu quatro livros e voltou para perto de Yuuri, entregando as obras a ele. Aproximou-se do rapaz ainda mais, começando a explicar cada enredo.

“Esse aqui é um suspense. É de uma escritora novata. Ela é muito boa. Gostaria de uma sinopse rápida? Prometo que não vou contar o final.”

“Sim, seria ótimo” Yuuri concordou.

“É a maior nevasca do século e as pessoas estão praticamente congeladas. Mas há um assassino à espreita. Ele começa a sequestrar os habitantes do vilarejo, um a um. Não há eletricidade e as estradas estão bloqueadas; a neve impede qualquer tipo de ajuda. Dessa forma, a prioridade dos moradores é sobreviver não apenas aos elementos da natureza, mas também escapar do assassinato.”

“Parece muito interessante. E esse aqui?” perguntou, erguendo o próximo volume.

“É um terror psicológico. Devo avisá-lo, no entanto, que é bastante gráfico. Tem certeza de que quer um resumo?” indagou, prosseguindo quando Yuuri assentiu. “Uma estudante universitária é sequestrada, torturada e estuprada durante o feriado de Ação de Graças. Ela está certa de sua morte, mas o criminoso a libera três dias depois. Ela toma todas as atitudes corretas, passando por todas as etapas de investigação e cooperação com os detetives. Mas não há evidência suficiente para condenar o culpado, então o juiz anula o caso. Ela fica tomada por ódio e resolve agir com as próprias mãos. E é só isso que direi. Essa é a versão adulta.”

“É realmente tão ruim assim?”

“Sim, é. Trata-se de uma obra brilhante e muito bem escrita, mas me deixou com os nervos à flor da pele” Viktor esclareceu, sorrindo brevemente quando um traço de surpresa dominou o rosto de Yuuri.

“Qual é o próximo?” Viktor perguntou, segurando o exemplar seguinte. “Ah, este. Quase não foi aprovado. É legal. É ambientado trezentos anos no futuro, em uma nave espacial hospitalar. Eles estão tentando alcançar os arredores da galáxia para salvar um militar que foi acometido por uma praga misteriosa.”

“Mas você o recomendaria?” Yuuri olhou para Viktor, percebendo seu olhar indeciso.

“Eh... Talvez se você estiver entediado. Eu sugeriria dar uma lida na biblioteca antes. Caso goste, aí pode comprar” disse, “mas não conte à minha chefe que eu disse isso, ok?”

Viktor piscou para Yuuri quando ele deu uma risadinha e decidiu, naquele momento, que sua nova missão de vida seria fazê-lo rir o máximo que pudesse. Seu braço roçou no de Yuuri quando ele se inclinou, olhando sobre o ombro do jovem para ler o trabalho.

“Esse é muito bom. Conta a história de um guerreiro criado num pequeno vilarejo que venera uma divindade em forma de lobo. Eles têm orgulho em assumir a forma mais animalesca possível e possuem um extraordinário senso de honra. Mas um dia uma força maléfica chega e massacra a vila inteira enquanto o guerreiro está caçando. Ele jura dedicar sua vida à vingança. Gosta desse enredo? Acho que se encaixa em fantasia” Viktor indagou, olhando para ele.

“Parece muito interessante, de verdade. Mas quando digo fantasia, me refiro a ler sobre dragões, monstros, magia, terras místicas. Eu provavelmente leria esse como última opção”, esclareceu.

Viktor se endireitou abruptamente, seus olhos se iluminando. Yuuri se surpreendeu com a animação repentina.

“Você já leu As Crônicas de Triunvirato?” questionou, aguardando a resposta.

“Não, ainda não. Qual a história?”

“Siga-me.”

Ambos perambularam pela livraria em busca da outra seção de fantasia. Viktor se abaixou em frente à estante e procurou pelo primeiro volume da saga. Correu os dedos pelas capas das obras por um bom tempo antes de puxar um.

“Foi o primeiro manuscrito que li. Essa saga foi lançada há uns seis anos. Ainda não está completa. Acho que o autor quer escrever mais ou menos vinte volumes, é ambicioso demais. Mas ele criou um conto maravilhoso. Foi essa saga que me atraiu para tal gênero.”

“Do que se trata?”

“É sobre um jovem que vive num vilarejo rigoroso e afastado do mundo. O rei é tirano, e os nobres abaixo dele são meros servos. A vila não costuma ser importunada, por ser tão distante dos outros locais. Ele é um rapaz bom e tranquilo, mas acaba sendo provocado pelos aprendizes dos guerreiros. Um dia começam a atacá-lo fisicamente e ele acaba sendo dominado pelo medo, despertando habilidades que nem sabia possuir. E, antes que me pergunte, não direi quais são.” Viktor o repreendeu gentilmente, observando Yuuri fechar a boca com decepção. Sorriu e soltou um risinho antes de prosseguir.

“Enfim, ele precisa fugir do vilarejo e encontrar o campo de resistência, pois são os únicos capazes de ajudá-lo. Talvez haja alguns dragões, magia e monstros ao longo do caminho” concluiu.

“Posso?” Yuuri perguntou, estendendo a mão para o livro.

Viktor assentiu e entregou a ele. Yuuri virou a primeira página e iniciou a leitura. Viktor o estudou, satisfeito com sua reação. A face de Yuuri mostrou-se admiravelmente expressiva com o decorrer da leitura, ficando absorta na história mesmo ainda estando na terceira página.

“Bom,” Viktor interrompeu, “o que acha?”

“Adorei até agora! Quais são os dois próximos volumes? Vou levá-los também, pois não sei quando poderei voltar.”

Viktor agarrou duas obras no canto da prateleira, dando-os a Yuuri. Eles trocaram os livros escolhidos mais cedo e Viktor releu os títulos.

“Algum desses lhe interessou?”

“Acho que vou comprar o do assassino da nevasca.”

“Boa escolha” comentou Viktor.

“Você só ficou feliz porque ainda estou contribuindo com seu salário.” Yuuri brincou.

“Claro que sim! Há alguma outra razão para você ter solicitado minha companhia?” Viktor gracejou, provocando uma risada. “Quer ver mais alguma coisa?”

“Acho que quero algo leve. Fofo, mas engraçado.”

Viktor arqueou uma sobrancelha e encarou o homem. Yuuri estava falando sério. Pensou por alguns instantes. Havia lido várias obras decentes desse tipo nos últimos anos, mas queria ouvir Yuuri rir agora. Podia sentir um sorriso surgindo em seus lábios. Voltou a encarar o rapaz, fazendo sinal para que o acompanhasse.

“Tenho a escolha perfeita” declarou, andando em outra direção.

Foram para o outro lado da livraria, passando por um arco belamente decorado. Os quadros pendurados nas paredes retratavam populares personagens literárias e vários recortes pendiam do teto. Um grande palco em meia lua encontrava-se encostado numa parede com pequenas cadeiras arrumadas à sua frente. Yuuri parou ao perceber onde estavam.

“Viktor, por que estamos na seção infantil?”

“Tenho o livro perfeito em mente” respondeu. “Ah ha!”

Viktor percorreu os olhos pela estante inteira, de cima a baixo. Pegou algumas obras para ler os nomes, guardando-as novamente. Soltou um uivo ao encontrar o que buscava, levantando-se vagarosamente e gemendo ao sentir o estalo nos joelhos. Estava sorrindo ao voltar-se para Yuuri e entregar o livro, feliz com a reação provocada.

“O Monstro no Final Deste Livro?” Yuuri leu, erguendo a cabeça só para constatar o olhar divertido de Viktor. “Não pode estar falando sério!”

“Oh, mas estou. É fofo e engraçado. Sente-se, leia. Levará, no máximo, cinco minutos.”

Yuuri suspirou e balançou a cabeça, sentando-se numa cadeira próxima a uma mesa e abrindo o exemplar. Começou a ler e observar as ilustrações, admitindo a si mesmo que era cativante.

Viktor se sentou em frente a ele, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e o queixo na mão. Observou Yuuri. O modo como olhava as páginas, as ruguinhas ao lado das pálpebras quando algo o entretinha em demasia, o pequeno sorriso que crescia mais e mais conforme virava as folhas. Ele estava encarnando as emoções do protagonista. Franziu o cenho quando o monstro ficou ansioso porque a história estava chegando ao fim. Viktor sorriu quando Yuuri riu genuinamente ao alcançar o final. Seus olhos estavam grandes e brilhantes quando terminou.

“Foi adorável! Achei que estava tirando sarro de mim quando nos trouxe para cá, mas foi ótimo! Como encontrou isso? É uma publicação da Integral?” Yuuri indagou, a empolgação presente em suas palavras.

“Não, é de uma conhecida editora especializada em literatura infantil. Meu pai lia para mim quando eu era pequeno. Sempre foi um dos meus prediletos. Sinto-me envergonhado por revelar, mas tenho uma cópia em uma das minhas estantes em casa” confessou, rindo para o outro.

“Bom, então seremos idiotas juntos. Vou levar este. Não há mais nada que eu queira. Está pronto para ir ou ainda quer ver algo?”

“Estou bem. Lembre que eu não preciso comprar livros” relembrou Viktor, piscando quando Yuuri riu.

“Claro, claro, continue exibindo o emprego dos sonhos”, murmurou.

Foram até o caixa e Yuuri pagou a compra. Saíram do local e caminharam até um gramado florido, sentando no ponto mais alto. Yuuri pegou o primeiro volume da saga de fantasia e olhou a capa.

“O desenho é maravilhoso, não é? Nós contratamos um dos melhores artistas do século para desenhar a encadernação da saga inteira. Acho que o cara fez uma boa fortuna entre nosso contrato e os direitos autorais” disse Viktor.

“É deslumbrante. Espero que a narrativa faça jus à arte” desejou Yuuri.

“É melhor”, prometeu Viktor ao se erguer e colocar as mãos nos bolso. Não estava ansioso por essa parte do dia.

“Bom, acho melhor deixá-lo em paz. Tenho certeza de que não me quer monopolizando seu dia. Tenho...” ele parou e agarrou o abdômen, pois seu estômago escolhera aquele exato momento para roncar alto. Riu alto com o olhar que Yuuri lhe deu, completamente envergonhado.

“Viktor, você fez alguma refeição hoje?” Yuuri questionou, encarando-o como sua mãe costumava fazer.

“Comi algumas torradas essa manhã.”

“Só isso?”

“Sim.”

“Não passa de um lanchinho” repreendeu Yuuri, olhando-o severamente.

“Geralmente é o meu café da manhã.”

“Qual foi o seu jantar noite passada?”

Viktor teve que refletir por alguns instantes. Estivera ocupado com um manuscrito, ingerindo batatinhas a noite inteira.

“Estou assumindo pela sua expressão que eu não quero saber?”

“É, não quer, não” Viktor admitiu encabulado.

Notou os ombros de Yuuri ficarem tensos quando ele suspirou. O olhar de consternação deixou óbvio que ele estava considerando algo. Saiu do gramado e parou em frente a Viktor.

“Nós vamos almoçar” declarou, determinado a fazer Viktor aceitar o convite.

“Hum, ok. Tem certeza? Não quero ocupá-lo o dia inteiro.”

“Não o convidaria se não quisesse isso” Yuuri afirmou, dissipando a hesitação do outro.

“Certo. Aonde gostaria de ir?” Viktor perguntou quando voltaram a andar. Partiram para o centro, o que despertou a curiosidade dele.

“A família do meu melhor amigo possui um restaurante tailandês. É um buraco na parede, mas a comida é divina. Além do mais, ele me deve uma” explicou, “você gosta da culinária tailandesa, não gosta?”

“Amo. Experimentar os sabores mais maravilhosos na Terra enquanto sua boca derrete é uma sensação única” provocou. Sua respiração parou quando Yuuri cutucou sem ombro com o dele.

“Você sempre age como um sabichão?” Yuuri provocou também, sorrindo. O brilho havia voltado aos seus olhos.

“Somente em dias pares” Viktor declarou, exibindo o sorriso mais fresco possível. A risada que veio em seguida o fez agradecer novamente aos céus pela maravilha que era Yuuri.

 

*********

 

Prosseguiram a jornada até o restaurante, Yuuri explicando que não era exatamente no centro, mas sim na periferia do bairro no qual se encontravam. Eles contaram um ao outro as novidades dos dias que passaram sem se ver. Yuuri concordou com a represália de Viktor sobre sua chefe.

“É, acho que você realmente a irritou. Aprendi com minha mãe e com minha irmã que você nunca deve invocar a ira de uma mulher. Estará ferrado se fizer isso.”

“Espero que passe logo. E também espero que ela se aposente o mais rápido possível. Ela trabalha na empresa há trinta anos. Já está desatualizada, é hora de ir. É preciso ter ideias originais para ser um editor chefe.”

“Pode ser que aconteça. Talvez você seja promovido” Yuuri contemplou.

“Ha! Duvido. Estou no meu cargo há apenas sete anos. Os outros dois, Jim e Dave, estão há nove e quatorze, respectivamente. Acho que farão a oferta para o Dave. Ele é legal.”

“Bom, nunca se sabe.”

Eles chegaram ao restaurante, abriram a porta e passaram pela cortina de miçangas. Aguardaram o atendente, que estava no telefone, levá-los a uma mesa. Yuuri caminhou até o balcão e deu uma batida forte na madeira maciça com a mão. Viktor sobressaltou-se, completamente surpreso com o gesto do rapaz. O anfitrião desligou o telefone, olhou par Yuuri e sorriu.

“Yuuri! Quanto tempo!” gritou, agarrando o ombro de Yuuri e sacudindo seu braço conforme lhe apertava a mão.

“Nós nos vimos ontem, Phichit” sussurrou Yuuri.

“É, bem, um dia sem você é como um dia sem sol” disparou Phichit.

“Cale a boca. Está me envergonhando na frente do meu amigo.”

Ele gesticulou para Viktor e apresentou os dois.

“Phichit, esse é Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor, esse é Phichit Chulanont.”

“É um prazer conhecê-lo, Phichit” Viktor falou, sorrindo amigavelmente ao apertar a mão dele.

“Digo o mesmo” respondeu Phichit, olhando para os clientes que estavam chegando. “Vamos encontrar um lugar para vocês. Mesa ou cabine?”

“Isso é pergunta que se faça?” Yuuri questionou, neutro, fazendo o amigo rir.

“Então a escolha é cabine!”

Foram encaminhados ao fundo do recinto, um candelabro chamativo pendia sobre a mesa, formando sombras ao redor dos homens. Não havia outros clientes no local. Yuuri estava confuso, olhando de relance para Phichit ao se sentar.

“Por que nos colocou aqui atrás?”

“Achei que fosse gostar de um pouco de paz e tranqüilidade. Não é esse o cara sobre o qual você não tem parado de falar nos últimos quatro dias?” Phichit indagou animadamente, seus olhos formando ruguinhas quando ele sorriu. Viktor arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Yuuri o mencionara para o amigo?

“E obrigado, Phichit. Pode ir agora” Yuuri falou, dispensando o colega.

“Então” Viktor começou vagarosamente, “você contou tudo sobre mim para o seu melhor amigo. Espere! Não! Você não conseguiu parar de falar sobre mim?”

Yuuri levou as mãos ao rosto num gesto envergonhado. Viktor notou suas orelhas ficando vermelhas. Sentia-se mal por provocar Yuuri, mas era muito cativante para perder a oportunidade.

“Eu vou matá-lo” Yuuri rosnou, colocando as mãos na mesa. Mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para o outro lado.

_Meu Deus, Yuuri, para de fazer coisas desse tipo!_

“Está tudo bem. Esquecerei tudo o que ele disse se isso o fizer sentir melhor”, ofereceu Viktor. Yuuri suspirou alto e voltou a encará-lo, encontrando os olhos de Viktor.

“Não é isso. Vivo nos Estados Unidos desde os dezoito anos. Vim para cá por causa da faculdade, mas depois que me formei decidi que queria ficar. Estou certo de que percebeu o quão tímido eu sou” pausou, sorrindo rapidamente quando Viktor concordou, “não fiz muitos amigos na faculdade, mas não liguei. Eu estava ocupado com os estudos. Conheci Phichit e mantivemos contato. O que não foi muito difícil, pois ele é meu vizinho.”

“Sério?”

“Sim. Quando eu estava procurando um apartamento, ele me indicou o complexo onde mora. Aconteceu de ser bem em frente ao dele” explicou. “Mas eu me graduei. Phichit ainda tem um ano e meio antes de se formar, então fica bastante ocupado com os estudos e o restaurante. O que me deixa com muito tempo livre. Ultimamente tenho me arrependido de não ter feito mais amigos. Tenho me sentido só. Há algumas pessoas do trabalho com as quais saio de vez em quando, mas não me sinto conectado a elas” finalizou, corando enquanto pensava no que dizer em seguida.

“Você não parece muito feliz com essa situação” Viktor falou suavemente.

“Não estou. Quero dizer, não estava! Mas quando fomos para a cafeteria, depois do acidente, senti que nos completamos. Não houve nenhum silêncio estranho, nenhuma conversa incômoda. Nós batemos um papo, rimos e nos conhecemos um pouquinho melhor. Você é a segunda pessoa em minha vida com a qual me sinto confortável desde o começo”, confessou.

Viktor sorriu gentilmente para ele, pensando que uma coragem extrema fora exigida de Yuuri para que expusesse tudo isso. Estava feliz por Yuuri se sentir confortável com ele. Abaixou a mão para acariciar a do rapaz.

“Então fico feliz por você. Pelo que pude ver você é uma excelente pessoa, Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Viktor?” indagou, brincando com o papel do canudo entre seus dedos.

“Hmm?”

“Quero continuar a sair com você, de verdade. Gostaria muito que pudéssemos construir uma amizade”, admitiu. Olhou para Viktor, aguardando ansiosamente por uma resposta. Encolheu-se no banco quando Viktor sorriu para ele.

“Eu adoraria, Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas do tradutor: Levei um século para atualizar, me desculpem por favor. Fiquei super ocupado, mas garanto que darei meu melhor para não atrasar novamente! 
> 
> Revisei bastante com minha beta, Lary Di Angello, mas peço desculpas por eventuais erros de digitação (e até mesmo de português).
> 
> Espero que curtam!


	3. Lustroso e Novo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri acompanha Viktor até a concessionária para trocar seu carro detonado. Depois de ter uma manhã terrível, o dia melhora significativamente ao passarem um tempo juntos.
> 
>  
> 
> ******
> 
> “Ok. Quanto você entende de mecânica?”
> 
> “O suficiente para ser perigoso. Por quê?”
> 
> “Preciso trocar o meu Volvo já que... Bom, você sabe. Você estava lá”, ele parou para rir, “quero saber se gostaria de ir até a concessionária comigo. Seria ótimo ter a ajuda de alguém que entende de carros, mas, acima disso, preciso do apoio moral de um amigo. Detesto tomar decisões como essa. Também preciso de alguém de confiança para me manter nos trilhos. Costumo ser um tanto extravagante quando não é necessário. O que me diz? Eu o levarei para jantar como recompensa pelo trabalho duro.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas da autora:
> 
> Preciso agradecê-los, meus amores. A resposta a essa história me surpreendeu. Eu sabia que Yuri! On Ice era popular, mas, wow, não imaginei que minha escrita atrairia tanta gente. Muito obrigada! Vocês me fazem querer continuar!
> 
> Há algumas notas neste capítulo:
> 
> AS/Acordo de sigilo – Na verdade, isso é muito comum nos negócios. Declara que você não está permitido a falar sobre aspectos do trabalho que está executando. É extremamente frequente em firmas ou corporações que possuem medidas de segurança extensiva no local. Eu precisei assinar vários antes de assumir um contrato. Às vezes chega a ser necessário um levantamento sobre o seu passado. O que é sempre divertido.
> 
> A frase que Viktor tem como assinatura é de Christopher Hitchins. Ele é um autor, jornalista e crítico literário. Decidi que combina muito bem com a profissão de Viktor.
> 
> O carro que Yuuri adquire é um modelo mais novo do que o meu: um Scion xB. Juro ao bebê Jesus que são os melhores veículos já inventados. Eu chamei o meu de Nerdmobile. Estou impressionada com a quantidade de coisas que consigo colocar nele. Meu vidro traseiro também é repleto de adesivos, embora sejam de videogames e animes. Ainda estou procurando por um de YOI. 
> 
> Jamie Cullum é um INCRÍVEL cantor britânico de jazz. Eu simplesmente amo esse cara! Caso queiram dar uma procurada, posso recomendar o álbum “Persuit”? É o meu favorito dele.
> 
> O carro que escolhi para Viktor é um Volvo S90. Trata-se de um sedan esportivo elegante e muito sexy. Consigo imaginá-lo claramente em um automóvel desses. Considerando-se todas as opções de inclusão, o valor fica por volta de 67 mil dólares.
> 
> Yuengling é uma cerveja americana, embora o nome pareça chinês. Obrigada, Paintedpineapple!
> 
> Quis começar a mostrar o lado doce de Viktor neste capítulo, adentrando sua fachada. Tenho certeza de que perceberão as sutis indiretas e espero que aprovem a resposta de Yuuri.
> 
> Realmente desejo que apreciem Lustroso e Novo.

Ele espirrou, fazendo a poeira voar ao seu redor. Ignorou a coceira no nariz, segurando outro espirro. Encolheu-se mais pela abertura da prateleira de metal, tentando alcançar a parte de trás da caixa. Esticou os dedos, suspirando ao finalmente alcançar o cabo desejado.

Foi então que seu celular tocou.

“Jesus, sério?” murmurou.

Soltou o cabo e tateou o chão atrás de si. Sentiu a vibração do aparelho nos dedos. Agarrando o celular, pressionou o botão para atender e esbravejou no receptor.

“Yuri Katsuki. O que você quer?”

 _“Está tendo um dia ruim?”_ a voz sedutora e aveludada ronronou do outro lado da linha.

Era Viktor.

_Oh meu Deus._

“Vik... OW!” uivou ao se bater na prateleira, se desvencilhando do espaço estreito e segurando a cabeça.

_“Yuuri?”_

“Droga!” gritou, tocando a parte de trás dos cabelos para verificar se havia sangue.

 _“Você está bem?_ ” Viktor indagou, seu tom tornando-se preocupado.

“Sim. Eu apenas tive um encontro de mentes com a prateleira. Bati os dedos...” ele pausou, espirrando alto.

 _“Tem certeza? Está começando a me preocupar,”_ confessou Viktor.

“Estou no porão de um banco no centro. É empoeirado. Escuro. Frio. Não sei por que eles mantêm os servidores num porão, é extremamente estúpido. Não posso movê-los, pois pesam uma tonelada. O que precisa de um novo hardware está no fundo. As prateleiras têm quase um metro e meio de profundidade e apenas meio metro de altura. Eu nem sequer consigo virar esta droga para trocar a peça necessária” explicou, ficando mais agitado ao descrever a situação.

_“Parece insano. Qual banco?”_

“Não posso dizer. AS” respondeu. Sabia que Viktor entenderia, visto que possuía um acordo permanente de sigilo sobre qualquer manuscrito que lesse.

_“Saquei. Respire fundo. Consigo sentir sua tensão daqui e estou do outro lado da cidade.”_

Yuuri riu com a tentativa de humor de Viktor antes de fechar os olhos e inspirar profundamente. Segurou o ar por cinco segundos, exalando lentamente. Abriu os olhos e sentiu-se mais relaxado, pensando que Viktor era ótimo.

_É, assim como sua voz._

Balançou a cabeça com o pensamento indiscreto e prosseguiu o diálogo.

“Obrigado, Viktor. Ajudou bastante. Aconteceu algo?”

_“Bem, liguei para saber se você poderia me ajudar com uma coisa, mas vejo que está bastante ocupado. Não quero atormentá-lo mais.”_

“Não se preocupe. Do que você precisa?” indagou.

_“Podemos resolver outra hora. Não é realmente importante. Não anseio deixá-lo ainda mais irritado.”_

“Ficarei, se não me contar do que se trata. Viktor, qual é a necessidade?” Yuuri perguntou, tentando não descontar sua frustração no outro.

Viktor não fora nada além de gentil e paciente com ele. Sim, era um bobinho sarcástico, mas isso o tornava ainda mais adorável. Viktor atraíra Yuuri como uma mariposa à luz. Ouviu um suspiro resignado na ligação.

_“Ok. Quanto você entende de mecânica?”_

“O suficiente para ser perigoso. Por quê?” indagou curioso.

 _“Preciso trocar o meu Volvo já que... Bem, você sabe. Você estava lá”_ , ele parou para rir, _“quero saber se gostaria de ir até a concessionária comigo. Seria ótimo ter a ajuda de alguém que entende de carros, mas, acima disso, preciso do apoio moral de um amigo. Detesto tomar decisões como essa. Também preciso de alguém de confiança para me manter nos trilhos. Costumo ser um tanto extravagante quando não é necessário. O que me diz? Eu o levarei para jantar como recompensa pelo trabalho duro.”_

Yuuri riu e passou o celular para o outro ouvido. Sentou-se no tampo de uma mesa próxima e começou a balançar as pernas em movimentos pendulares.

“Sabe que não é necessário me subornar com jantar. Fico mais do que feliz em ajudar” disse, um pensamento divertido cruzando sua mente. “Espere, você só não quer ter que pagar um táxi, não é?”

Segurou a risada ao ouvir um arquejo dramático do outro lado da linha. Estava aprendendo que Viktor era portador de um comportamento exagerado. Isso sempre o fazia rir.

_“Como se atreve a insinuar tal coisa!”_

“Viktor,” Yuuri falou vagarosamente, sorrindo ao ouvir um suspiro.

_“Você me pegou. Liguei apenas para ter um chofer gratuito.” “_

"Bem, neste caso, pode me pagar um jantar”, comentou.

_“A que horas posso apanhá-lo?”_

_“Digamos, hum...”_ Yuuri conseguiu ouvir o rangido de uma cadeira enquanto aguardava a resposta. _“Que tal às seis? É possível me encontrar no escritório? Não terei como ir para casa antes desse horário. A concessionária fecha às nove.”_

 “Claro. Envie-me o endereço e eu o verei às seis.”

 Após as despedidas, Yuuri apertou o botão para finalizar a chamada. Estava prestes a colocar o celular na mesa quando o escutou vibrar. Pressionou a tela algumas vezes para ler a mensagem mais recente.

 

_Terceira Rua, 1637._

 

_Informe à recepcionista que está esperando por mim._

 

_Irei encontrá-lo no saguão assim que chegar._

 

_Estou ansioso para vê-lo novamente! :)_

 

_E pense no que escolherá para comer._

 

_~V_

 

_“Autores que elogiam seus editores em demasia sempre parecem sofrer um pouco da Síndrome de Estocolmo.”_

 

Sempre ria ao ler a assinatura de Viktor nas mensagens recebidas. Só ele para usar uma frase como aquela. Ele se perguntou quais eram as opiniões dos escritores sobre ela.

 

Um sorriso formou-se lentamente nos lábios de Yuuri, seu dia parecendo melhor e melhor a cada minuto.

 

 

 

***********

 

 

 

Saiu do trabalho às quatro da tarde, certo de que o tráfego estaria caótico. Enquanto manobrava os diversos obstáculos começou a refletir, especificamente sobre a recente amizade com Viktor. Havia se passado praticamente um mês desde o dia em que se conheceram, sendo um dos melhores meses da vida de Yuuri. Ambos se encontravam na cafeteria todas as manhãs antes de seguirem para o trabalho. Trocavam mensagens de texto no decorrer do dia, perguntando se estava tudo bem ou para contar algo interessante que acontecera. Embarcaram em uma competição para saber quem contava as piores piadas. Voltaram à livraria para adquirir mais livros da série As Crônicas de Triunvirato. Yuuri dissera que poderia retornar sozinho, mas Viktor insistira em acompanhá-lo. Usara uma desculpa sobre ter certeza de que ele faria as escolhas corretas ou algo assim.

Compartilharam mais informações pessoais. Yuuri descobrira que Viktor havia completado vinte e oito anos no natal passado. Achara divertido que o aniversário fosse junto a um feriado, mas Viktor aniquilou qualquer atrativo. Descrevera como seus presentes de natal e aniversário costumavam ser o mesmo. Mas sua família não celebrava a data, então ele festejara sozinho, até se mudar para a América.

Viktor mostrara-se alegre e jovial a todos que conhecia, mas Yuuri estava começando a enxergar rachaduras em sua fachada. Fora colocado sob estresse excessivo no trabalho, praticamente vivendo, respirando e dormindo para o serviço. Era o editor sênior mais jovem na história da firma, sendo envolto por expectativas astronômicas. Viktor começara a relaxar ao lado de Yuuri conforme desfrutavam um tempo juntos, chamando-o de lufada de ar fresco.

Yuuri admitira ter feito vinte e quatro anos em novembro passado. Graduara-se há um ano e meio, sendo imediatamente contratado por uma grande empresa de segurança de redes. Sua reputação, entretanto, o precedera, e ele recebera ofertas de várias companhias para prestar consultoria a elas. Viktor ficara impressionado com o sucesso de Yuuri, mencionando seu deslumbre sempre que possível. Ele sempre corava quando Viktor o elogiava.

Dividiram, também, excentricidades. Viktor descobrira que Yuuri não era um ávido fã de arroz. Achara o fato hilário. Yuuri aprendera que Viktor possuía uma obsessão secreta por poodles. Ambos amavam filmes trágicos horrorosos, prometendo fazer uma maratona assim que tivessem um tempo livre. Seus gostos musicais eram semelhantes, embora o de Yuuri fosse mais eclético. Planejaram um encontro para o final da primavera: Viktor prometera ir à ópera com Yuuri se Yuuri o acompanhasse a um ballet. A Companhia de Ballet de São Petersburgo chegaria à cidade em meados de maio e Viktor precisava ir. Explicara a Yuuri que era como ter um pedacinho de casa visitando-o. Yuuri concordara alegremente. Ambos sentiram-se animados.

Yuuri nunca fora mais grato a um acidente de carro em sua vida.

O lado ruim era que ele precisava de um novo veículo. Passara horas e horas procurando por um que atendesse suas necessidades e combinasse com sua personalidade. Após muita deliberação, optara por uma minivan. Era estilosa, com bastante espaço para acomodar suas ferramentas de trabalho. Os colegas o provocaram incansavelmente pela escolha, mas ele não deu atenção. Amava o automóvel, batizando-o de “Nerdmobile”.

Yuuri chegou cedo à Integral, por volta das 05:30 da tarde. Agradeceu aos deuses do estacionamento ao encontrar uma vaga em frente ao prédio, parando entre dois carros e descendo. Separou dinheiro suficiente para uma hora e depositou as moedas no parquímetro. Subiu lentamente os degraus alinhados e passou pela porta giratória. Nunca estivera no escritório de Viktor, então aproveitou para admirar o ambiente. Uma das paredes encontrava-se repleta de recortes organizados na forma de uma árvore genealógica; aproximou-se e analisou as imagens. Encontrou rapidamente a foto de Viktor próxima ao topo, sentindo o coração acelerar ao avistar o sorriso que aprendera a amar, estudando cada detalhe. Como não reparara em como seus olhos eram belos? Possuíam uma maravilhosa nuance de azul, as pupilas contornadas por um discreto matiz turquesa.

“Wow,” murmurou sem fôlego.

Virou-se abruptamente quando uma voz feminina e aguda interrompeu o deslumbre.

“Senhor, posso ajudá-lo?”

“Oh, sim, desculpe,” gaguejou, “procuro por Viktor Nikiforov.”

“Sinto muito. Ele está numa audioconferência e pediu para não ser incomodado.”

“Ele está ao meu aguardo,” disse Yuuri, a ansiedade aumentando. Sempre odiara situações como esta, pois o deixavam horrivelmente desconfortável. As palmas de suas mãos já estavam suadas quando a mulher suspirou.

“Verei o que posso fazer. Qual seu nome?” questionou, exaurida. Não acalmou nem um pouco os nervos de Yuuri.

“Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki.”

Ela pegou o telefone e aguardou alguns momentos até alguém atender.

“Sasha, é a Dinah. Há um senhor aqui no saguão perguntando pelo senhor Nikiforov. Disse que está sendo aguardado. Pode me informar se devo deixá-lo subir? Seu nome é Yuuri Katsuki,” pausou, ouvindo a outra pessoa falar. Colocou uma mão sobre o telefone e olhou para Yuuri.

“É a assistente do senhor Nikiforov. Ela vai perguntar a ele,” explicou a recepcionista, e Yuuri acenou em resposta. Retirou a mão do aparelho e voltou a dialogar.

“Sim, ainda estou aqui. Ok, falarei para que espere no saguão. Vemo-nos em um minuto,” declarou, agradecendo à secretária. “Ela já está descendo. Pode sentar, se quiser.”

Gesticulou em direção às poltronas de couro do outro lado do hall, Yuuri agradecendo antes de seguir ao local indicado. Estava apreciando a textura suave e macia do couro quando o elevador apitou e as portas se abriram.

“Senhor Katsuki?” declarou uma voz alta. Ele se levantou celeremente e caminhou até a moça.

“Olá. Sou Sasha, assistente do Viktor,” ela se apresentou, sorrindo calorosamente. Ele gostou dela de imediato.

“Yuuri Katsuki. Prazer em conhecê-la.”

“Igualmente,” disse, “preciso confessar que Viktor nunca ficou tão animado quanto agora, quando o informei de sua chegada.”

“É mesmo?” Yuuri indagou surpreso. Viktor ansiava vê-lo tanto assim?

“Sim, ele geralmente fica muito focado no trabalho. Nunca pediu que alguém o visitasse aqui e jamais menciona fatos de sua vida particular,” explicou, sorrindo novamente antes de continuar. “É muito bom. O torna mais humano.”

“Prometi que o ajudaria a escolher um novo carro.”

“Bom, acho muito gentil,” afirmou, calando-se quando o elevador parou no décimo terceiro andar.

Conduziu-o através de um labirinto de cubículos até uma sala com janelas. Viktor estava de costas para eles, falando no receptor, completamente alheio à sua chegada. Yuuri contemplou os ombros largos e a cintura definida, mas a adulação foi interrompida por uma tênue batida à porta. Viktor voltou-se para eles, ainda conversando ao sorrir amplamente para Yuuri e acenar para que ele entrasse. Agradeceu Sasha e adentrou o escritório, posicionando-se em frente à mesa de Viktor. Quando Viktor gesticulou para o sofá, Yuuri obedeceu, afundando nas almofadas e repousando a cabeça no estofado atrás de si. Era a primeira vez que descansava naquele dia, o corpo dolorido e exausto. Ele certamente deveria ter ido para casa, mas não queria desperdiçar a oportunidade de ficar ao lado de Viktor. Yuuri inclinou a cabeça e olhou para ele, assentindo quando Viktor ergueu um dedo.

“Estamos quase terminando,” articulou com os lábios.

Yuuri atentou-se ao recinto. Vários prêmios encontravam-se dispostos nas paredes, uma delas coberta por estantes de diferentes tamanhos repletas de livros, um excesso visível de romances. Móveis menores estavam cheios de obras expostas. Voltou a olhar para Viktor, sorrindo ao notar que era observado. Gesticulou para as estantes.

“Posso?” sussurrou, satisfeito ao ver Viktor concordar, recompensando-o com outro sorriso. 

Saiu do sofá e moveu-se até o local de interesse, observando os livros. Espiou a parte de dentro das capas, pois se encontravam levemente abertos, notando que todos haviam sido autografados. Pegou um e riu com a dedicatória, descrevendo Viktor como o melhor editor que a autora já tivera. Colocou-o de volta e leu os títulos. Arregalou os olhos ao ver uma cópia de capa dura de As Crônicas de Triunvirato. Puxou-a e abriu na primeira página.

_Para Viktor,_

_Mesmo você sendo um desgraçado inexperiente, vejo coisas maravilhosas em seu futuro. Espero que possamos construir uma excelente relação profissional. Um pequeno conselho: arranje uma vida. Você precisa de uma._

  _Com todo o meu amor,_

  _Bernard_

  _P.S: Não todo o meu amor. Talvez 1%, se for sortudo._

 

Yuuri teve que segurar a risada crescente. Depois de ler a interação entre algumas personagens, tivera a sensação de que o autor era sarcástico, mas era hilário confirmar tal fato na vida real. Yuuri considerou aquilo amável, incapaz de esperar para continuar lendo a saga.

“Sim, creio que seja apenas isso. Envie-me as amostras de couro que podemos utilizar para encapar as obras. Oh, e as fitas de seda também. Ótimo. Conversaremos mais tarde. Tenha uma boa tarde,” finalizou, desligando e jogando-se na cadeira.

“Hey,” cumprimentou Yuuri.

“Hey, você” Viktor respondeu, sorrindo novamente. “Você se importaria em aguardar mais um pouco? Preciso separar algumas coisas e decidir quais manuscritos levarei para casa.”

“Nem um pouco,” declarou Yuuri. “Hey, posso fazer uma pergunta?”

“Claro,” Viktor permitiu, apreciando o rubor no pescoço de Yuuri e concluindo que seria uma conversa interessante.

“Caso eu deixasse minhas cópias das Crônicas de Triunvirato com você, acha que conseguiria uma assinatura do escritor? Ficaria muito feliz. Sei que é um pedido idiota, mas nunca consegui um autógrafo.”

“Não é nem um pouco idiota e ficarei lisonjeado em encaminhar sua solicitação. Tenho certeza de que ele não se importará,” respondeu.

“A propósito, amei a dedicatória que ele fez para você,” refletiu Yuuri.

“É, ele é um cara engraçado,” Viktor rebateu, neutro, fazendo Yuuri rir. Dirigiu-se ao laptop e digitou por breves instantes.

“Seu dia melhorou?” questionou, ainda preso ao computador.

“Eh, um pouquinho. Meus colegas de trabalho me provocaram por causa do meu novo carro. Eles me perguntaram quando me tornarei uma dona de casa cheia de filhos.”

“Dona de casa cheia de filhos, eh?” repetiu, balançando a cabeça. “Você é muito descolado para se transformar nisso. Aliás, não posso esperar para ver o veículo. Não sou muito familiarizado a minivans.”

“Ficará, em breve.”

“Estou quase terminando. Minha biga me aguarda!”

“Você é um babaca,” Yuuri falou entre risos.

Viktor deu alguns cliques com o mouse e fechou o laptop, jogou algumas pastas em sua “maleta”, dirigindo-se ao mancebo. Pegou o casaco, gesticulou para que Yuuri fosse à sua frente, desligou as luzes e fechou a porta. Yuuri olhou para a placa na porta, rindo ao ler o escrito.

“Escreveram seu nome errado,” observou. Viktor suspirou e levou a mão à testa.

“É, eu sei. Estou tentando conseguir o reparo há seis anos. Acredito que eles mantêm isso apenas para me irritar.”

Viktor parou em frente à mesa de sua secretária e assinou uma pequena pilha de papéis, despedindo-se da mulher e insistindo para que ela fosse para casa. Yuuri sentiu-se tocado pela preocupação que Viktor demonstrava a seus subordinados. Assim que Sasha prometeu ir embora ao finalizar o trabalho em andamento, eles partiram para o elevador.

Alcançaram o carro de Yuuri após longos minutos. Ele pressionou um botão no chaveiro para destrancar as portas. Viktor assobiou baixo e o encarou, sorrindo largamente. Rodeou o automóvel, analisando cada detalhe. Riu ao avistar os adesivos no vidro anteior. O logotipo das Crônicas de Triunvirato estava colado no canto inferior esquerdo.

“Acho que você realmente gosta dessa saga,” provocou, vendo Yuuri enrubescer.

“É incrível, provavelmente a melhor obra de fantasia que já li. Poderia me perder eternamente em Arcadia” Yuuri admitiu envergonhado, referindo-se ao mundo em que se passava a história. “Pronto?”

Viktor assentiu e sentou-se no banco do passageiro. Observou o interior, virando o corpo para ver os bancos traseiros.

“É bem espaçoso. Por que um homem solteiro precisa de tanto espaço?”

“Para todos os equipamentos que carrego. Às vezes fico com mais de seis servidores no carro. Era difícil arrumá-los no sedan, então decidi que precisava de algo maior. E o melhor é que os bancos anteriores são retráteis,” esclareceu.

“Eu gosto. Combina com você,” Viktor admitiu.

“Obrigado,” Yuuri agradeceu, sorrindo, colocando a chave na ignição e dando partida. Notas lentas de jazz preencheram o carro. Yuuri se desculpou e diminuiu o volume.

“Desculpe, costumo deixar a música na altura máxima quando estou sozinho.”

“Tudo bem. Gosto desse cantor. Ele é muito bom. Aumente!” Viktor pediu animadamente, Yuuri sorrindo e atendendo seu pedido. Viktor mencionou que queria ir à concessionária da Volvo. Yuuri o provocou, dizendo que ele estava obcecado pelo fabricante. Viktor protestou, afirmando que eram veículos duráveis com extraordinário histórico de segurança. Passaram o resto da corrida cantando junto à música. Yuuri nunca se sentira confortável para cantar perto de outras pessoas, mas agora tudo parecia natural. Riu ao notar Viktor dançando no banco. Ele era um fã assíduo de jazz, aparentemente.

Chegaram ao destino vinte minutos depois, sendo imediatamente abordados por um vendedor e apresentados a vários modelos. Viktor relatou que desejava um automóvel elegante e estiloso, preferencialmente preto, se possível com pintura metálica. Gostava do brilho gerado pelas luzes da rua ao atingirem a tinta. Yuuri revirou os olhos com tamanha vaidade. O atendente exibiu diversas opções e eles escolheram alguns para o teste de direção. Viktor insistiu para que Yuuri dirigisse também, exigindo uma opinião honesta, e ele sentiu-se lisonjeado por ser tão incluído no processo de escolha.

Após avaliar os recursos de segurança, consumo de combustível, especificações sobre diferentes motores e entrega opcional, Viktor escolheu um carro. Obviamente, ele precisava ter o melhor, e pediu um sedan esportivo Premium adicional, com direito a todos os alarmes disponíveis. Yuuri barganhou com o vendedor, tentando convencê-lo a realizar a venda pelo menor preço factível. Depois de consultar o gerente, concordaram em diminuir alguns milhares, decidindo amortecer os custos da taxa da empresa e de dois pacotes adicionais. Viktor sentia-se extasiado, imediatamente agradecido por ter solicitado a companhia de Yuuri. Ninguém o ajudara daquela maneira. O vendedor pediu licença e retirou-separa providenciar os formulários e contratos.

“Como conseguiu fazer aquilo?” Viktor indagou, pasmo.

“Lembre-se de que passei pelo mesmo processo há algumas semanas. Aliás, desculpe por não tê-lo chamado para ir comigo. Não achei que se interessaria”, desculpou-se.

“Sem problemas”, reconfortou Viktor.

“Enfrento muitos contratos de negociação no trabalho, embora geralmente esteja do lado mais fraco. Aprendi muitos truques dos negócios. O segredo é não revelar todas as suas cartas. Foi por isso que continuei insistindo para que se calasse.”

“Ah, tudo faz sentido agora. Achei que estava simplesmente sendo maldoso” Viktor fez bico, mas Yuuri sabia que ele não estava ofendido e riu.

“Oh! Isso me lembrou algo! Você me desapontou hoje, Yuuri!” anunciou, sorrindo ao ver o choque no rosto de Yuuri.

“O quê? O que foi que eu fiz?” perguntou atônito.

“Pensei que fosse um anjo enviado do paraíso, mas anjos não falam palavrões. Soltou uma grosseria essa manhã, quando te liguei,” provocou.

“Eu estava muito irritado. Foi um dos piores dias desde a minha graduação, mas melhorou rapidamente,” confessou com um sorriso.

“Fico feliz,” disse Viktor, tocando a perna de Yuuri.

 Calor percorreu todo o corpo de Yuuri, causado pelo contato, e ele tentou permanecer calmo.

_Juro que se fizer algo assim novamente, vou me atirar em você._

O vendedor retornou, pedindo desculpas, pois se esquecera de fazer a pergunta mais importante a Viktor: ele financiaria o novo veículo? Viktor negou, declarando que a compainha de seguro enviaria o cheque em breve e que ele preencheria outro cheque com o restante. Entregou a carta de pagamento da seguradora para corroborar o que dizia. O homem informou que voltaria em alguns instantes e se ausentou.

Yuuri estava chocado. Sabia que Viktor possuía situação financeira melhor do que a sua, mas comprar o carro à vista? E um sedan de luxo, ainda por cima! Yuuri nem conseguia imaginar ser capaz de fazer o mesmo. Sentia-se destinado a pagar as parcelas do automóvel pelo resto da vida.

“Um centavo por seus pensamentos?” Viktor indagou, trazendo-o de volta ao presente.

“Só estou fascinado por estar em posição de fazer isso,” revelou.

“Fazer o quê?”

“Comprar o carro à vista.”

“Oh. Eu economizo todos os meus bônus para emergências e gastos inesperados. Acredito que esta situação se encaixe em tais categorias” falou, piscando e sorrindo com o rubor de Yuuri.

“Estou impressionado. Acho que nunca poderei fazer isso,” Yuuri falou em tom melancólico.

“Nunca se sabe. Acho que poderá.”

Saíram do local um tempo depois, Viktor liberando o cheque e sendo informado de que seu automóvel chegaria a aproximadamente três semanas. Ficou um tanto chateado pela demora, resignando-se com o fato de que o carro viria da Suécia. Dirigiram de volta para a cidade.

“O que deseja jantar, oh, caro chofer?” perguntou Viktor.

“Huum, não tenho certeza. Está com vontade de quê?”

“Oh, não, não vamos jogar esse jogo. Você escolhe, já que encontrou um tempo no meio de um dia horrível só para me ajudar. A decisão é sua.” Viktor repreendeu-o, Yuuri revirando os olhos e pensando por breves minutos.

“Não sei. Talvez um hambúrguer gorduroso com uma porção enorme de fritas?” sugeriu.

“Um homem parecido comigo!” declarou Viktor. “Conheço um ótimo lugar, colocarei o endereço no GPS.”

“Você memorizou o endereço?” Yuuri perguntou admirado pelo fato de Viktor ser tão excêntrico.

  _Um excêntrico adorável._

 

 

_*****_

 

 

Yuuri balançou a cabeça e continuou a dirigir. Seguiu todas as instruções que a voz com sotaque australiano proferiu, finalmente chegando ao lugar desejado. Encontrou uma vaga no estacionamento dilapidado e saiu do veículo. Eles estavam num bar.

“Você me trouxe a um bar? Pensei que fosse me alimentar,” Yuuri resmungou.

“E irei. Esse boteco faz o maior, mais saboroso e mais gorduroso hambúrguer do mundo. E batatas enormes cortadas à mão. Você vai amar. Vamos!” disse, apontando a porta. Adentraram o recinto. O ambiente escuro estava enfumaçado e uma jukebox retumbava rock clássico. Não havia muitos fregueses, pois era um dia de semana. Escolheram uma mesa e aguardaram o garçom.

“Jamais o imaginaria frequentando esse lugar”, confessou.

“Estou cheio de surpresas” Viktor respondeu, sorrindo. “Amo locais subestimados como esse. As pessoas não percebem o diamante bruto que são. Venho aqui com frequencia, mas fez cerca de um mês desde a última visita.”

“Por quê?”

“Tenho andado ocupado com outras coisas”, informou com uma piscadela. Yuuri exibiu o sorriso brilhante que ele tanto amava. Cessaram a conversa quando uma moça se aproximou.

“Viktor! Por onde andou? Não o vejo há tempos” exclamou a garçonete.

“Eva, como é bom revê-la. Tenho estado ocupado ultimamente. Como está?”

“Muito bem. Consegui um A naquele trabalho, a propósito. Obrigada pela ajuda. Quem é o seu amigo?”

“Eva, este é Yuuri. Yuuri, Eva” Viktor introduziu-os. “Hey, podemos pedir dois hambúrgueres tamanho família. E duas cervejas. Yuuri, você gosta de qual marca?”

“Hum, não sei. Não costumo beber cerveja. Yuengling, talvez?” disse, olhando para a atendente.

“Ok, dois lanches grandes, uma Yuengling e uma Heineken. Algo mais?” indagou, rapidamente anotando o pedido na caderneta.

“Oh, dois copos de água. Com limão nas bordas, por favor.”

“Trarei já, já. Vou entregar pedido, volto num instante.”

Viktor sorriu para ela, apoiou os braços nas mesas e entrelaçou os dedos. A melodia da jukebox havia mudado para uma banda britânica alternativa, Yuuri dançando com a música. Um pensamento que Viktor tivera mais cedo voltou à sua mente.

“Você canta muito bem, sabe” afirmou.

Os olhos de Yuuri arregalaram-se e ele abriu a boca levemente. Não estava acostumado a receber elogios e Viktor os fazia constantemente. Nunca pensou que soasse tão bem, mas gostava de cantar. Ele geralmente gritava a plenos pulmões quando estava sozinho.

“Hum, obrigado,” respondeu, horrivelmente envergonhado, “mas não é verdade.”

“É, sim. Gostei do seu sotaque. Preciso admitir que foi cativante”, continuou Viktor.

Yuuri apressou-se a mudar de assunto.

“Falando nisso, sei que nasceu na Rússia, mas seu sotaque não é muito evidente. Por quê?” questionou, inclinando a cabeça ao notar o sorriso malicioso de Viktor.

“Perguntei-me quanto tempo levaria para que abordasse este tópico. Minha família imigrou para os EUA quando eu tinha dezesseis anos. Pratiquei tanto o inglês que meu sotaque diminuiu. Ainda falo russo na presença de familiares, mas para outras conversas uso raramente”, explicou.

“Entendi. Minha mãe me provoca pelo mesmo motivo. Ela diz que meu japonês está enfraquecendo.”

Viktor sorriu e pediu licença para ir ao banheiro. Voltava à sua mesa quando a garçonete o chamou. Ele parou e se apoiou no balcão.

“O que foi?”

“Seu amigo é muito fofo. Acha que consigo o número dele?” indagou a jovem, fazendo Viktor franzir o cenho.

“Não.” Respondeu rapidamente, retornando ao seu lugar. Ainda podia escutá-la rindo ao se unir a Yuuri.

“O que ela queria?”

“Nada de mais. Adora me provocar.”

“Oh. A que trabalho ela se referiu?”

“Ela é universitária. Acho que está fazendo graduação em literatura com ênfase em educação. Teve alguns problemas com o projeto que estava desenvolvendo. Ajudei-a com o esquema geral, escrevi um rascunho e revisei a versão final”, elucidou.

“Você realmente é uma boa pessoa, Viktor Nikiforov” Yuuri sorriu para ele. Foi a vez de Viktor enrubescer, e Yuuri considerou o rubor delicado em suas bochechas divino.

_Bem quando pensei que ele não poderia ser mais belo! Acalme-se, coração!_

“Não é algo grandioso,” murmurou Viktor, rejeitando o elogio.

“Com certeza, é. E não é a primeira vez que o vejo se colocar em segundo plano para ajudar alguém. No dia que nos conhecemos, você deixou a barista no céu. Trata sua assistente com bondade e respeito. E acabo de descobrir que auxiliou Eva em suas horas vagas. É muito encantador.” Yuuri declarou, cobrindo Viktor com seus próprios enaltecimentos.

“Obrigado. Aprecio suas palavras,” Viktor sorriu.

A refeição chegou em seguida e ambos comeram em um silêncio considerável. Limitaram-se a apenas uma cerveja, mas Viktor fez Yuuri prometer que voltariam para “beber até o esquecimento”. Yuuri concordou, mas não se sentiu animado para a ressaca futura. Apesar dos protestos de Yuuri para dividir a conta, Viktor pagou o total. Ele precisou literalmente arrancar o papel da mão do outro e caminhar até o caixa para acertar.

Yuuri levou Viktor ao seu condomínio e assobiou baixinho.

“Belo prédio,” declarou, “e você tem um porteiro. Muito legal.”

“Pois é,” respondeu Viktor, “gosto bastante daqui. É aconchegante e quieto. O condomínio proíbe crianças, então consigo trabalhar com certa tranquilidade.”

“Isso é bom. O casal no andar acima do meu tem filhos, e eles soam como uma manada de elefantes. Quer saber o que é mais interessante?” questionou, olhando para ele.

“O que seria?”

“Você mora a três quarteirões da minha casa?”

Viktor arqueou as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

“Sério? Como nunca nos encontramos antes?”

“É uma cidade grande,” Yuuri consolou, sorrindo.

“Acho melhor eu entrar. Ainda possuo trabalhos para finalizar,” Viktor saiu do carro.

 Yuuri decidiu aguardar Viktor entrar no prédio antes de ir embora. Ficou confuso ao vê-lo parar na metade do caminho e voltar correndo, gesticulando para que Yuuri abaixasse o vidro.

“Hey, quase me esqueci. Estará ocupado esse fim de semana?”

“Não que eu saiba. Por quê?” inquiriu confuso.

“O que acha de realizarmos aquela sessão de filmes trágicos horrorosos? Acredito que eu mereço um fim de semana sem serviço.”

Yuuri sorriu amplamente. Ele genuinamente amava ficar com Viktor, e havia sido convidado para seu ambiente pessoal. Provavelmente estava exagerando, mas sentiu-se honrado com o convite.

“Parece ótimo! Trarei meus filmes comigo.”

“Prepare-se para permanecer aqui por uns três dias. Minha coleção é bem extensa,” brincou.

“Ok, vou me certificar de trazer uma mala.” Yuuri gracejou. “Por mais que deteste isso, preciso ir. Não fique acordado até tarde.”

“Prometo que não ficarei. Durma bem, Yuuri,” disse Viktor, piscando novamente para ele.

_Viktor, se ao menos soubesse o que isso causa em mim._

“Você também.” Observou-o entrar no edifício, verificando o retrovisor antes de retornar ao tráfego.

“Bons sonhos, Viktor.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas do tradutor: 
> 
> Demorou mas saiu! Espero que curtam esse capítulo. É bem terno e age como uma ponte para o início do desenvolvimento da relação entre Yuuri e Viktor - e não estou falando apenas de amizade =)
> 
> É isso. Obrigada à Lary, você é uma beta que vale ouro (haja vontade para se desdobrar em mil hahahaha!)

**Author's Note:**

> Recado importante: É UMA TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA!!! (Só para fixar, mesmo!).
> 
> Vou tentar acelerar a tradução, ok? Pretendo fazer upload todo domingo. Espero que curtam esta fic, pois é maravilhosa. Super slow burn, mas vale à pena! ;)
> 
> Muito obrigado à Pax por ser tão fofa e amiga. E, claro, por me deixar traduzir um trabalho tão intenso!


End file.
